


Say That You Need Me

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Shadow gets an invitation that changes everything.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 68
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This blossomed from a conversation with a friend... and here we are.
> 
> As usual 18+ only please. Characters have been aged up. The explicit content will likely in later chapters (maybe chapter 3 or 4), just a heads up!

A knock on his door pulls Shadow away from his book. Without a doubt he knows who it is, and he tries to convince himself that he isn't excited.

He isn't very convincing. He may never admit that he loves these impromptu visits to anyone but himself. The races, the fights, the late night talks that last for hours. He loves it all.

Shadow glides to the door, nervous energy humming under his skin. It's always like this when Sonic comes over. He opens the door to find Sonic's million watt smile and feels his heart seize.

“Hey, Shadow! Is it cool if we hang out?”

Shadow nods, trying not to look too desperate. “Of course. Come on in.”

Sonic makes himself at home like he always does. He heads to the kitchen to grab a grape soda that Shadow only keeps in stock for him. He then makes his way to the living room and sits in Shadow's arm chair.

“So what brings you here this time?” Shadow asks as he sits on the couch. It's a half empty question. Sonic finds every reason to visit - from wanting a race to wanting nothing at all - much to Shadow's delight. He knows that the hedgehog could be spending his time with those more deserving.

Sonic crosses his legs, face smug. “Can't I just visit a friend?”

Shadow rolls his eyes. He doesn't know if he should accept that answer or pry. It's just like Sonic to just show up with no plan, but so late at night? There's normally a reason for that. Sometimes it's the nightmares, sometimes it's because Sonic needs to vent or talk about things only Shadow understands. Either way, Shadow isn't sure if he's just a friend. They seem to have crosed that line ages ago.

“It's late, hedgehog.”

“Yeah yeah. But it's not like I woke you up.” Sonic inclines his head towards the book on the coffee table, “Late night reads? Can't sleep?”

“You could say that.” Shadow doesn't elaborate but he doesn't have to. Sonic knows enough about him to tell when Shadow's nightmares are particularly troubling.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a while. Sonic sips at his soda and Shadow gets up to grab some coffee beans. When he returns to the couch he notices something.

Sonic smells different. Somehow muskier? But also slightly sweet. It's... enticing in a way that Shadow can't explain. It makes him feel warm and slightly dazed. What the hell?

“Did you try a new soap or something?” Shadow asks without thinking. Maybe this change is due to a new soap or shampoo. Rouge constantly smells different due to the various perfumes and lotions she tries. Whatever it is, he likes it.

“Um, no?” Sonic raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Why?”

“You smell different than usual.”

Sonic face morphs to understanding before he smiles, slightly shy.

“Oh, that's just because my heat is coming up.”

Shadow immediately apologizes. “I'm sorry for imploring.” He knows that an Omega's scent is a sensitive topic - it can be rude to point it out, especially so casually.

“Don't worry about it, honest.” Sonic downs his drink before his demeanor shifts even more. Suddenly his shoulders stiffen, and he sits straighter than before. Shadow raises an eyebrow. Why on earth is he nervous right now?

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” Sonic rubs the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

“Oh?”

“Do I smell good?”

Shadow licks his lips as they suddenly feel dry. That's a loaded question, and Sonic knows it - he has to. An Omega's scent is alluring to potential mates, people who are compatible. But more than that, finding a Omega's scent attractive can indicate lust and a desire to be with said Omega. Shadow doesn't know if he should even answer. If he does, it'll be admitting too much. But why is Sonic even asking? That's not something a friend would normally ask, right?

Against his brain screaming not too, Shadow answers truthfully. “You do.”

In the brief silence that follows - a few seconds that feel like an eternity - Shadow contemplates running away. With two words he's admitted that he's been lusting after this hedgehog - but even more than that. Something he never thought he'd come clean about. He's tried to bury his feelings, squash them down into dust. But to no avail. Shadow's in love, and he sort of hates it. Sonic finally responds, and it only makes Shadow more confused.

“Dope.” Sonic smile is wide, smug and eyes a touch darker than a moment before. “Im glad you think so.”

Shadow gulps.

“You know I've thought about it for some time now... you could join me if you wanted to.”

Shadow's heart stops. He chokes on his own spit. Surely Sonic doesn't mean... He can't, no. That's impossible. Being invited to a heat is a high honor, an extremely intimate request, especially since tradition is that Omegas mate for life.

Sure they've been flirting for ages now and they're something more than friends but that doesn't mean Sonic actually likes him back. Right? Shadow has seen Sonic flirt with many others, and several of them are better then him. Sure, Shadow's entertained the thought that Sonic may have feelings for him, but that's just fantasy. There's someone else out there that deserves the right to make Sonic happy. So that can't be what Sonic means. Right? Unless...

Unless this is really what Sonic wants. Unless the flirting wasn't quite so casual. Unless there's a real possibility that Sonic feels the same way. Unless Sonic finally tired of their little dance and wants to get to the point. Shadow has to clarify.

“Excuse me?”

“You. Me. Some place where no one can find us. A week of nothing but us finally getting what we both want. You down?”

Shadow just stares, mouth agape. Sonic waits patiently for an answer, but Shadow literally can't speak.

“I- wait- I- are you sure?”

Sonic laughs, the sound that would normally be music to Shadow's ears making him feel more on edge.

“I'm sure. There's no one else I'd rather be with.”

Sonic's communicater beeps, pulling them back to reality. He glances at it and frowns, standing up abruptly. “It looks like there's some suspicious activity over by the ruins. I gotta jet.”

In a flash Sonic is suddenly sitting on the couch next to Shadow, close enough for Shadow to get another whiff of his intoxicating scent. It's stronger somehow, and Shadow feels the heat creep down to his belly.

“Meet me at the tallest peak on Angel Island in a week. I'll send you a map tomorrow, ok?” He then kisses Shadow's cheek, lips soft against the tan muzzle. “I'm looking forward to it.”

With a wink and another flash Sonic disappears, leaving Shadow shell shocked and somehow deeper in love.

He's got a lot to process, but the first thing on his mind is all that he's going to do to prove he'll be a worthy partner. Actually no, it's secondary. Right now he has a personal matter to take care of before he can think straight.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow paces his living room as he waits for Rouge to arrive. He called her half an hour ago and asked her to come over. She said she'd be right over but the wait is killing him. He needs advice goddamn it.

He thinks back on the night before. The scent of Sonic's fur, the enticing invitation. It's still processing for Shadow.

Being invited to an omega's heat is such a high honor. Of the types, omegas are the most rare - male presenting ones even more so. To be invited to spend time with them when they are most vulnerable and pheromone driven is to be trusted to a high degree.

That is to say vulnerable doesn't mean weak. All omegas are "blessed by Chaos;" Each one is a chaos user to some degree. Since chaos energy is heavily driven by emotion, it is best to stay on an omega's good side. To threaten one is to put one's safety at risk. To corner one during their heat? To make them feel scared and unsafe and out of control? That's a death wish. Younglings are the most dangerous, as they haven't learned how to control their own power yet. That's not even mentioning the effects of their pheromones.

Their pheromones are said to be like a drug; enhancing the senses and driving the recipient into a daze. When an omega is content and full of desire, the result can be a pleasurable experience for them and their chosen partner. With their senses heightened and inhibitions gone, sex becomes an experience like no other. When an omega is in distress, the opposite is true. The result can be someone driven to sickness, or even madness.

By all means omegas are as dangerous as an Alpha in a rut, if not even more so. All this considered, to be thought of so highly by one speaks of one's character. To be trusted, to not be seen as a threat, to be seen as an equal who can keep them safe. Shadow feels his chest puff up in pride at the thought.

Sonic likes him. Sonic _wants_ him. Of all the choices - many, many choices - at the hero's feet he picked Shadow. He isn't normally one to be insecure - he's the ultimate lifeforms after all - but when it comes to Sonic, Shadow has always felt that he comes up short. He supposes love has made him a bit of a fool. Still, it's relieving to know that such an angel can find something good in him.

A knock at his door alerts him of Rouge's presence. He all but runs to the door, eager to get her advice on the whole situation. He opens the door to see her shit eating grin.

“Hey, sugar! What's got you so worked up?” She floats into the hall and he closes the door behind her. “What did your baby blue do to get you so desperate that you need my help?”

She's teasing, sarcastic. Shadow smirks. She's going to lose it when he tells her how right she is.

“As a matter of fact, he did something insane.”

She raises an eye ridge, her smile never faltering. “Oh? And what is so jaw dropping that you called me here at this ungodly hour? A bitch needs her beauty rest.”

She stands by his armchair, hands on her hips. Shadow licks his lips, nervous all of a sudden. “You may want to sit down for this, Rouge.”

He only uses her name when things are serious. Taking note of this Rouge's smile falls and she raises an eye ridge once more. She sits down gracefully, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees.

“Spill,” she says with authority. She probably thinking that she's ready for anything, but there's way that she'll see this coming.

“Well...” Shadow trails off. That's also unlike him and he can see that Rouge is practically shaking in anticipation, wondering what has him so thrown. “Sonic... Sonic invited me to his heat.”

Shadow watches as Rouge processes that information and barely contains his laughter. Her face is a picture of shock, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“He _what_?”

“He invited me to his heat. Just now. Like an hour ago.” More like two hours ago, but she doesn't need to know about the time he took to... settle a few things.

“No way.” She leans back, crossing her arms over her chest. She looks miffed. “No fucking way. That's not cool to joke about, Shadow.”

Shadow feels a prick of irritation at that. “I would never joke about something so serious, Rouge. You know that.”

The bat relaxes a bit at that. “So what happened? Spare no detail.”

And so Shadow tells her. He relays exactly what happened, from Sonic's smell to the way he left Shadow shell-shocked with little more than a few words and a chaste kiss.

“Woah,” Rouge breathes out. She looks as thrown as Shadow still feels. “That's... something.”

“Right?”

“So a week? You're finally gonna dick down Sonic in a week?” She asks incredulously.

“Looks like it.” Shadow smiles despite himself. A week. A week and Sonic will finally be his to claim. It's a primal urge that catches Shadow by surprise. Despite his looks, smell, and demeanor, he's not a true alpha.

“Wow...” Rouge looks at him with wonder. “We need to get you ready.”

“That's exactly why I called you.” Shadow strolls to the couch and plops himself down onto the cushions. “I have one week to make sure everything goes perfect.”

“You'll do fine, hun. Just go with your instincts. That's what he'll be doing.” She winks at him and Shadow rolls his eyes.

“Yes but I need to do better than just that.” He rubs at the inhibitor ring on his wrist. “I need to prove that I can be a worthy partner, even outside his heat.”

“Oh, hun.” Rouge uncrosses her arms. “You know Sonic wouldn't ask you to join him if he didn't want you as a life partner. Blue is weirdly traditional like that at times.” She reaches into her purse from where its been resting at her hip and pulls out her phone. “You have already proven yourself to him, the invitation proves that.”

Shadow narrows his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Rouge doesn't look up from her phone. “Texting Omega. I think we'll need his help too.”

“Already done.” Shadow tosses his phone to her, so she can check. “He promised to compile a comprehensive file on omegas, though he doesn't know why. He didn't ask.”

“Well, look at you getting ahead of things.” Rouge gets up and heads towards the kitchen, hips swaying. “But a comprehensive file? Come on Shadow,” she grabs a sparkling water from the fridge, “you can't just... approach this like it's a lab experiment.”

“I am not!” Shadow pouts. “I just want to make sure I'm properly educated on what Sonic make like and what he may expect. You know I wasn't raised with mobian culture.”

“True.” Rouge returns to her seat. “Plus you aren't an Alpha. Or Beta. You're a fucking anomaly.”

“Exactly.” Shadow leans back and sighs. “I'm the only one like me in the universe. There's a chance that I can say or do the wrong thing and just fuck up. I want this to be a pleasurable experience for him. For both of us.”

“Besides,” Shadow's smile is smug, “you're the one who's been making me study everything about sex to prepare for this.”

“Well, not this specifically, but in the hopes that you'll eventually have sex, yeah!” Rouge laughs. “There's no way I'm letting my best friend be a fumbling virgin that has, and or gives, a bad experience.” She sets her drink onto the coffee table. “Don't act as if you aren't grateful.”

Shadow brings his hands up in an appeasing motion. “I am, I am. I'm just teasing.”

“So, what's gonna be in this file of yours?”

“Everything from scientific journals to magazine articles.”

“Oh yeah? You're gonna read _Fever_ just to get in Sonic's pants?” Rouge cackles and Shadow only smirks.

“Well, for starters, I think me getting in his pants is now a given.” Rouge laughs even harder and Shadow basks in it. “Second, if it means I can sweep Sonic off his feet I will _absolutely_ read _Fever_ or anything else.”

“Good.” Rouge grabs her drink and sips from it. “You're gonna do great, babe. You already are.”

“Thanks.” Shadow says sincerely as he can. “But I wanted your opinion as well.”

Rouge raises an eye ridge. “I'm not an omega, though. My beta ass wouldn't know the first thing to expect during a heat. I've heard a few stories here and there, but I'm no authority.”

“Yeah, that's true, but how would you like to be romanced? That's something you can help me with.”

Rouge giggles. “Oh, ok! I can help with that.” She takes another sip from her drink. “Normally I'd like to be wined and dined, with a few gifts thrown in for good measure.”

“From what I know, male omegas don't eat during their heat, so that won't work. But! You can definitely bring Sonic a few gifts. Maybe something practical, something to make the week more comfortable?”

“That's a great idea, thank you.” Shadow bites at his bottom lip. “But what...”

“That, I haven't got a clue.” Rouge shifts in her seat, teal eyes concentrated. “Blue isn't average by any means, but like I said, he can be weirdly traditional.”

Shadow snaps his fingers. “Blankets! And pillows.” Rouge looks confused. “For his nest.”

“Oh! Great idea, hun!” She grabs her phone again, pulling up the app for her favorite online shop. “What type do you think he'll like?”

“Hm. Something plush and soft, in the color red. It's his favorite.”

Rouge hums. “Something like this?” She shows him the screen, with several options listed. One stands out, it's quality seeming above the rest if those reviews are anything to go by.

“That one. Send me the link.” Rouge nods and does just that.

They spend the next few hours like that, discussing possible gifts, relaying what they know of omegas, and Rouge teasing Shadow over the whole situation. Omega sends Shadow what he complied and Rouge takes that as her cue to leave.

As she rises up from chair she chuckles. “I never guessed that Sonic would make a move like that. Talk about bold.”

“You're telling me.” Shadow sighs out. “I had hoped to at least take him out first. Guess I missed my chance.”

“Yeah, but this is so much better! Don't you think?” Rouge looks over her shoulder and winks at him. “You're going to have him all to yourself for a whole week! _And_ you get to do every dirty thing you've been fantasizing about.”

Shadow huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes. “Of course you'd focus on that.”

“I know what I'm about, that's all.” Rouge turns to him so she can kiss his cheek goodbye. She brings a hand up to cradle his cheek. “I'll be here if you need me, ok? Just call if you have any questions or anything. You've got this.”

“Thanks, Rouge.” Shadow escorts her out, smiling softly as he watches her fly off.

He immediately opens up Omega's file and gets to work, consuming the information at a pace impressive even for him. It takes a few days, but he finally gets through everything. He's surprised by how much he doesn't know, and by how diverse the advice is.

Shadow knew that nests are important, but he had no idea just how much of an impact they have on an omega's mental health. He had no clue that being marked up by bites and hickies was so desirable for an omega, but that sits well with him. Maybe a little _too_ well. He also didn't know how important it is for him to stay cool and collected, as his own pheromones can trigger Sonic into a frenzy or a meltdown.

It's a lot to take in, but eventually Shadow finds that he's ready. He think he knows what Sonic will want, and how to provide that.

Around the same time, he finds a hand drawn map in his mailbox. Sonic must have dropped it off when Shadow was in town gathering supplies. Shadow is a bit sad that he missed him, but this next week will more than make up for it. He looks to the map and finds that Sonic's nest is somewhere on Angel Island. It's perfect, really. Somewhere safe and sound, far from others - especially the general populace.

When the week finally comes to an end, Shadow feels like a changed man. When he leaves his house, it's with a spring in his step. He's ready to show Sonic just what he's made of, hoping it will be enough to convince the hero to stay with him beyond the heat. After gathering his supplies and wits, he blinks out of existence, on his way to his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head the magazine Fever is like Cosmopolitan for omegas haha.  
> Anyways let me know what yall think!


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow teleports minutes away from the alter and Knuckles' hut. He wants to give the guardian a few moments to anticipate him coming. He walks slowly, adjusting the large bag on his shoulder and rehearsing his planned speech under his breath.

Knuckles was kind enough to let Sonic nest on his island, the least Shadow can do is thank him personally for such hospitality. And also let him know that he's here. It'd be rude to head straight to Sonic without first acknowledging their host. Besides, Shadow also wants to bring to light their changed relationship.

He knows Sonic is not some object to be given, but he also knows it's important to get his big brother's approval. The enchida's opinion means too much to Sonic. Besides, Knuckles did the same when he started dating Rouge. He sat down with Shadow and laid out his intentions, and then asked for his blessing. After such a display Shadow's opinion of the guardian raised substantially. So of course he gave it.

Now it's his turn.

He arrives at Knuckles' hut, knocking on the front door. The guardian opens the door with a curious frown.

“What do you want?”

Shadow rolls his eyes. “It's a delight to see you, too.”

Knuckles rubs the back of his neck, expression turning sheepish. “Sorry. You just rarely visit.”

“No worries. I understand.”

Knuckles steps outside his hut, closing the door behind him. “You normally only come when there's something serious going on. Is there trouble? Is Rouge ok?”

“There's no trouble, and Rouge is fine. I came here about Sonic.”

Knuckles raises an eye ridge and motions for Shadow to continue.

Here it goes. “I wanted to ask you for your blessing.”

Knuckles smiles. “About time!”

Shadow blushes. Knuckles has known about his feelings for some time now, despite how hard Shadow tried to hide them. “I am coming to you because I love Sonic and I want to be with him. I want to pursue a relationship with him, so your blessing would mean a lot to me, even more so to him.”

He clasps Shadow's shoulder. “You have it.”

Shadow's eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yeah! You're an ass but you can be great guy and Sonic adores you. You make him happy and that's what matters most.”

“That was... easier than I thought this would be.”

Knuckles chuckles, moving his hand from Shadow's shoulder as he does so. “I've been waiting for you to pursue Sonic for a while now. Plus Sonic told me that he invited you.”

Shadow feels his blush spread to his ears. “He did?” Granted he was going to mention it, but not as bluntly.

“He didn't mean to.” Knuckles smirks, “He let it slip and practically died of embarrassment.”

“I can imagine.” Shadow mutters. He can't envision what it would feel like to accidentally share something so intimate, with your brother, no less.

“I expected you to come by after the week is through, to be honest.” Knuckles crosses his arms, but with a smile. “I'm glad you came by beforehand. Real respectful of you.”

Shadow nods, thankful Knuckles thinks so.

Suddenly the guardian's face turns serious. “Take care of him, or I'll make you regret it.” Knuckles' tone is deathly grave, his purple eyes hard as stone.

“I know. I will.” Shadow promises. He'll always do his best to do right by Sonic. Always.

“Good.” Knuckles turns and heads back into his shack. “You better get going. Don't make him wait more than he already has.”

“Alright. Goodbye, Knuckles.”

The guardian waves him off and shuts the door, leaving Shadow to run off wondering what he meant. Has Sonic wanted him for a long time? How long? Why didn't he say anything?

Before long Shadow finds the clearing that holds Sonic's nest. It was tricky to get to, so much so that Shadow nearly teleported there instead of hiking. Sonic's nest lays deep in the mountains, in a spot so remote that the quickest way up is to literally run up the face of a cliff. The alternative is what seems to be a full day's hike. 

Shadow walks up to a tiny shack, clearly meant for one person at most. It's an A frame, made of wood and not much else. Shadow wonders if Sonic built it himself.

He walks up to the door, heart pumping. He's excited, nervous, happy and a whole lot scared. He takes a few grounding breaths before knocking.

When Sonic opens the door Shadow feels a little lost.

He notices two things. The first is Sonic's smell. Dear lord his _smell_. Its sweet and musky and earthy and it drives heat straight to his belly. It's so much stronger than it was a week ago, and much more appealing. Shadow can't get enough.

The second thing he notices is that Sonic is wearing grey sweats and nothing else. Shadow can feel that his jaw drops a bit despite his best efforts. He's never seen Sonic's bare hands. They're blue and peach and small in comparison to his. Blunt nails are such a contrast to his own claws. But beyond that, the idea of Sonic wearing pants is almost comical. The hero hates pants with a passion, for what reason is he wearing them now?

“Hey.” Sonic sounds out of breath and looks wonderous. “You made it.”

Shadow shifts his weight. Did Sonic think he wouldn't show? “I did.” After a brief pause he decides to put those doubts to rest. “I wouldn't have missed it for the world.”

Sonic's smile is blinding. “Awesome. Come in?”

He steps to the side, allowing Shadow into the shack. Shadow brushes against Sonic on his way in, it's too tempting. He doesn't miss how Sonic's breath hitches. It makes him smirk.

“Can I get you something? I haven't got much but there's water, soda, and tea,” Sonic offers.

“I'll take a water, if that's alright.” Shadow needs something to distract himself from the alluring scent that fills the space. He's starting to feel dizzy, heat creeping up under his skin.

Sonic tosses him a bottle of water before sitting down on a mountain of red. Shadow takes a sip from his water and looks around, trying to get a proper look.

The entire shack is an open space. There seems to be no bathroom, so Shadow assumes there must be an outhouse of some kind. There's a small fridge and a kitchenette to the back, with the living space covered in what must be Sonic's nest.

It's massive, in comparison to the rest of the room. There's a sea of red blankets, covering a large portion of the floor. It's circular, piled high on the outer side. The center dips, leaving a comfy looking crater. Sonic's seated right in the middle. Shadow's rather excited at the prospect of spending a week in there.

“Go ahead and have a seat! You can leave your bag wherever,” Sonic says. Shadow moves to sit on the floor, away from the nest when Sonic stops him. “No, silly! Come sit over here. It's alright.”

Shadow nearly chokes on his water. To be invited to the nest is a sign of great trust. For Sonic to invite him so quickly? It makes him swell with pride. He makes his way over after setting down his bag, sitting on the raised edge. He's looking down at Sonic, and it nearly makes him groan. Those sweats are an absolute delight. The reason they're on is still a mystery, but for now Shadow won't question it. He can't wait to tear them off.

“So...” Sonic starts, moving his legs to sit criss crossed, “you really showed.”

“Yes?” Shadow crosses his arms. “You gave me an offer I couldn't refuse.”

Sonic grins and it's a sharp thing. “Oh yeah? And why's that, big guy?”

Shadow gulps. He has no idea why he likes that but he does. “Surely you must know.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Sonic places his arms behind him and leans back, stomach and chest on clear display as he does so. What a coy little thing he is. “Why don't you explain it to me?”

Shadow grips his water bottle tightly. Sonic's confidence is doing more for him than he thought possible. “You invited me, remember?”

“Yeah, I did.” Sonic licks his lips and it has Shadow shamefully distracted. “But I must say, you must like me more than I thought if you showed up, especially so prepared,” Sonic motions towards Shadow's bag.

Shadow blinks at that. “How long have you known?”

“Um, maybe a few months now? Give or take. Since my last heat.” Sonic's grin grows even wider while Shadow's heart beats faster. “So tell me, Shads, why are you here?”

Shadow thinks on what he should say. If he could even say enough. He had rehearsed it in his head, sure, but it's so much different in the moment. Even so, he tries.

“I'm here because I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years, long before I even knew what name to give my feelings. I've been stuck, wondering how to tell you how I feel, but leave it to you to make the first move and show me up. When you invited me to your heat I couldn't believe it; I've spent the last week in an absolute state of wonder and stress - in the best way. There's no where else I'd rather be, and no one else that I'd rather spend this time with. If you'll have me, I'd love to be more than just a heat partner. I'd like to be your partner, and if possible your mate for life.”

Sonic's eyes are wide as saucers, emeralds alight with something Shadow can't place. Shadow likes that he seemingly has thrown Sonic off. Sonic swallows, licking pretty lips before he chokes out, “I'd like that too, Shads.”

He sighs, sitting up and looking down at bare paws before looking up at Shadow, eyes filled with what Shadow now sees is love. “I adore you. I always have.”

Shadow smiles softly. “Took us long enough to see that, huh?”

Sonic chuckles, uncrossing his legs and bringing his knees up to his chest. “Yeah.”

“Why didn't you say anything sooner?”

Sonic shrugs. “I just didn't know how. I didn't want to ruin what we had by asking for more I guess. But waiting around for something to change was getting unbearable. Sorry that I was so spontaneous, I was just horny and ready to get you any way I could. Even if it meant you didn't want the same as me...”

Shadow raises and eye ridge. “Well it worked.” Shadow uncrosses his arms and looks deep into green eyes. “There's nothing I want more than to have you, in all ways.”

“Good.” Sonic grins, patting the space next to him. “Come sit next to me, big guy.”

Shadow downs his water before turning and getting up to grab a box from his bags, much to Sonic's confusion. He returns, dazed and nerves high. When he sits next to Sonic he lets out a soft moan. He can't help it. Sonic smells divine. Worse, Sonic knows it.

“That's better, now isn't it, babe?” Sonic's cocky grin is still plastered on his face, eyes dark in a way that has Shadow holding back a groan.

So Shadow doesn't say anything to that. Instead he shoves the box into Sonic's hands, “These are for you.”

“Geez, Shads. What did you get me that could be so heavy?”

“Just open it.”

Sonic rips through the wrapping paper in a flash before gasping. “These are for me?”

“Yes, hedgehog. What do you think?”

Sonic pulls out the first, plush blanket with a grin. “This one is so soft! Thanks so much!” Sonic brings it to his face and breathes deep. Shadow had washed the blankets at his house earlier, making sure they were soaked in his scent before gifting them. The dopey smile on Sonic's face is enough to bring on a wave of possessiveness that leaves Shadow feeling off kilter. Sonic gets up and places the blanket under him before sitting back down.

With the next, he struggles to pull it out. “Woah! Is this a weighted blanket? I've always wanted one of these!” Sonic wraps it around his shoulders, testing it out.

“I figured it'd be grounding, and could help when I can't,” Shadow says.

“That was pretty thoughtful of you.” Sonic looks to Shadow, eyes fond. “Speaking of... Ya know, Knux told me about your little talk.”

Shadow tries to fight the heat that makes its way to his cheeks. “Did he?”

“He did.” Sonic turns so that his whole body is facing Shadow. “You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did.”

“Of course,” Shadow mumbles. He's more than a little distracted by his newest discovery - the sight of Sonic straining against his sweats. He isn't sure when it happened, but it's such a delicious view that Shadow finds he almost doesn't care.

“So what else did you pack?” Sonic interrupts his lewd thoughts. Shadow looks up and sees Sonic smirk. The hedgehog knows exactly what Shadow was staring at, and by the looks of it, he doesn't mind in the slightest.

“I packed some food for myself, lube, condoms, and a few other gifts for you.”

Sonic laughs, eyes crinkling. “More presents? How lucky am I? Careful, you'll end up spoiling me.”

Shadow feels his lips crack into a small smile. “That's the goal, hedgehog.”

Sonic giggles more before he crawls forward, into Shadow's lap. Blue thighs straddle striped hips, and Shadow brings his hands to rest on Sonic's lower back. Shadow finds that it's even harder to focus now that Sonic's delicious scent is right under his nostrils. Not to mention Sonic's warm, lithe body pressed against his.

“You know,” Sonic purrs, “we probably won't need the lube, and we definitely won't be needing those condoms. Though it is sweet that you thought to bring them.”

Shadow groans. Sonic is surely going to be the death of him. “But-”

“But nothing.” Sonic cuts him off. “I'm on birth control,” he gestures to his arm, “and I've never had any other partners. Neither have you.” Sonic pauses, then uncharacteristically unsure he tacks on, “Right?”

Shadow shakes his head. “Never. But are you sure? Are you sure you want that?”

Sonic nods, his smile more confident than it was moments ago. “I'm sure. I want to feel all of you. Is that ok?”

“It's more than ok.” Shadow breathes out. His hands wander lower, and soon they're on Sonic's ass. The hedgehog gasps and Shadow drinks it up.

“Oh? You're finally going to touch me?” Sonic wraps his arms around Shadow's neck. “About fucking time.”

“Fuck, Sonic,” Shadow groans out. He's just about reached his limit. But he needs to be sure that Sonic wants this. He needs to be sure that Sonic is ok with what happens next.

“Can I please kiss you?”

Sonic nods, biting is bottom lips.

“Can I touch you?” 

Sonic laughs. “Of course you can.” He smiles wickedly, leaning in so close that their muzzles brush against each other. “Do your worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more clarification, Sonic has the type of birth control that is a tiny rod that is inserted into the arm, right under the skin.   
> As usual, let me know what you think! Next chapter is where things finally get spicy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very very special thanks to PastryH0 for helping me refine this chapter and get it to this point where I'm happy to share it. They were absolutely amazing and such a great help!  
> As this chapter contains explicit content, I'll say it again - 18+ only please! Characters have been aged up.

Shadow reaches for Sonic's head, expertly avoiding his quills and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Their first kiss is slow and sweet. As much as Shadow knows they both want more, he wants to savor this first kiss. He moves a hand to cradle Sonic's face, holding him as if he were something delicate. Sonic tastes of mint and something uniquely him and Shadow can't get enough. 

Shadow pulls away, delighted when he sees Sonic's eyes flutter open and his love speaks a single word, “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed.”

Shadow pulls Sonic close again, pressing light kisses to peach lips over and over. When he hears Sonic huff in frustration, Shadow decides not to leave him waiting any longer.

He licks at Sonic's lips, and smirks when Sonic immediately opens his mouth for more. Shadow explores the cavern of Sonic's mouth with his tongue, groaning when his partner does the same. Their tongues rub against each other, caught in a sensual dance.

Shadow moves his hands down to Sonic's ass, fondling and squeezing the tender flesh there. Shadow revels in the toned feel of Sonic's body, reminded of the hidden strength the hero holds. Sonic moans into their kiss, lighting a fire to Shadow's blood. They aren't nearly close enough yet.

Shadow quickly removes his gloves and tosses them to the side haphazardly. He wants to feel everything right now. Shadow touches Sonic sides, claws indenting flesh as he drags them down.

“Fuck yes,” Sonic groans out against his lips. 

When his claws catch the waistband of Sonic's sweats, Shadow pulls away, tugging at the hem. “Now then,” his voice is gruff with arousal and he doesn't miss how Sonic bites his lip, “to what do I owe this delight?” 

Sonic looks down at his sweats before meeting Shadow's eyes again. “You like them?”

“I do.”

“Why?” Sonic smiles incredulously. 

“You look good.” Shadow grips Sonic's hips and pulls him closer. “Real good.”

“Well that's a bonus.” Sonic laughs. “I wore them to keep my dick under control.”

Shadow raises an eyeridge. “As much as I would have loved for you to have stormed in here and take me immediately,” how Sonic can be so casually lewd is beyond Shadow, “I figured - and I guess hoped - that you'd want to talk first. That would be hard to do with my dick out all willy nilly.”

Shadow snorts, making Sonic smile wider. “I guess that makes sense.”

“So... you like me in clothes?” Sonic asks playfully. Shadow kisses him again, nibbling on his bottom lip. When he pulls away Sonic looks dazed.

“I do. You should wear more so I can tear them off of you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

This time it's Sonic that tugs him closer, hands tangled in striped quills. Shadow can smell Sonic's growing arousal. It feels hotter than it was moments ago, and Shadow feels like he isn't completely in control; it's as if he's being driven by instinct alone.

Shadow was right in his earlier assumptions and studies - Sonic's pheromones are not to be underestimated. Shadow fights to retain some control so he may treat Sonic with care, as a good alpha should. 

Sonic must be able to tell that Shadow has become distracted, because he nips at his lover's lips rather forcefully before pouting. “Aren't you gonna touch me?”

Shadow doesn't answer him with words. Instead, he aims for Sonic's neck, kissing along his jaw and under. Sonic mewls and grabs at Shadow's quills tighter, pulling him closer. Shadow bites and sucks Sonic's neck, leaving marks under cobalt fur. Shadow is careful not to pierce Sonic's skin, not yet. 

Shadow brings his hands back to that perfect ass - he can't help himself - and very quickly realizes that Sonic's sweats are a bit moist under the tail hole. No... could it really be?

Shadow decides it's time to make good on his promise. 

Carefully, Shadow leans forward and lays Sonic down, before sitting back up in a scramble to get his skates and socks off, tossing them outside the nest. The skates land with a loud clang, but Shadow doesn't care. They've seen worse. Sonic props himself up on his elbows with a huff, a small smile on his face as he watches Shadow undress.

With the last sock flying away, Shadow kneels before Sonic. He dips his fingers under the waistband of Sonic's sweats and pulls them down swiftly. Sonic's erection springs up, now free from it's confines, and he hisses at being exposed to the cold air. His dick is pink and sizable, already soaked with precum. The sight of it makes Shadow's mouth water.

Shadow pulls down the sweats further, until they are completely off. He tosses them to the side, but not before first confirming his suspicions. 

“Is everything ok? What are you looking at my sweats for?”

“Everything is fine.” Shadow gulps. “More than fine, really.”

Sonic was so wet for him that it soaked through his sweats. The thought makes Shadow dizzy. 

Sonic sits up and grabs them, and after a moment realizes what had happened. He throws them away as if stung and covers his face, the tips of his ears red in embarrassment. “That's never happened before,” he squeaks. 

Shadow gently grabs Sonic's wrists and pulls his hands away from his face. “Why on earth are you embarrassed, love?”

“I don't know! It's just unexpected, I guess? I totally ruined those pants.” 

“Well, I'm not complaining. Not in the slightest.”

Sonic laughs at that. “Of course you wouldn't.” After a few seconds he hums and pulls Shadow close once more. “Call me that again.”

“Love?”

“Yeah,” Sonic breathes out. He sounds debauched and they haven't even really started yet. 

“I'll say anything you want, my love. Just give me the word.”

Sonic kisses Shadow roughly, wildly. He flops back down, pulling Shadow with him. They claw at each other, hands trying to grab purchase on something, anything. They roll their hips against each other in pursuit of delicious friction. Sonic gasps for air, fixing Shadow with a look that's commanding.

“Please keep talking to me.”

Shadow can do that. He sits back up on his knees, this time spreading Sonic's legs so he can kneel between them, earning a whine from the hedgehog below him. That whine is silenced when Sonic sees Shadow's erection.

“Like what you see?” 

“Yes,” Sonic practically whispers. His eyes are wide as saucers, maw agape. Shadow knows his anatomy is vastly different from a normal Mobian's, but luckily Sonic doesn't seem to mind. He looks on as Sonic takes it all in.

Where Sonic's is a charming pink, Shadow's is a bright red, the same as his quills. He's also rather large, making Sonic's average length look small in comparison. Where a typical Mobian's testes stay inside their pouch, Shadow's do not. He also curves upwards, graceful ridges running along the underside. 

“I always guessed you were big but this... Just... Wow.” Sonic bites his lip and groans, looking at Shadow from underneath full eyelashes. “You gonna give me all of it?”

Shadow feels something in the back of his mind snap.

He's on Sonic in an instant. He kisses and licks every bit of skin he can reach, hands roaming where his mouth does not. He claws at Sonic's sides, causing his love to cry out. Sonic's hands shoot to his head quills once more, holding on for dear life. Sonic rolls his hips, his length rubbing against the soft fur of Shadow's belly.

Shadow licks at Sonic's nipples before ever so gently worrying them between his teeth. Sonic’s moans are high pitched, only egging Shadow on more. Shadow kisses down Sonic's chest, then his belly, before stopping at his weeping dick. Shadow shifts then, laying down and placing himself so that his head is between Sonic's legs.

Shadow eyes Sonic's dick before he gives it a lick, a hot stripe from base to tip, before putting the head inside his mouth and sucking. Sonic's hands grip him painfully tight and Shadow loves it. Let Sonic be rough with him. 

“Fuck, Shadow! I can't-!”

Shadow pulls off with a pop. He looks up and smirks, spreading Sonic's legs wider. “May I?”

Sonic nods and Shadow groans. Sonic is insanely wet, ass practically dripping and his slick smelling sweet, fur matted and damp with it. Curious, Shadow licks Sonic's entrance. When Sonic squeals, Shadow does it again and again. Sonic tastes as sweet as he smells, his slick almost thick on Shadow's tongue. Shadow's intoxicated by Sonic's taste and the feel of blue thighs quivering and twitching on either side. After teasing Sonic's hole, Shadow dips in his tongue, causing Sonic to shout.

"Please!" He sounds desperate, voice a high whine. "Please, just get on with it, babe."

Shadow supposes he has teased Sonic long enough.

Shadow brings a finger to play with Sonic's entrance, easily plunging it in. Sonic sighs in relief, long and deep. Before long, one becomes two and Shadow scissors his fingers. Sonic pants beneath him, hands moving from Shadow's quills up to his face, quieting his cries. Shadow uses his free hand to move them.

"Let me hear you." Sonic nods and gasps, lost in the feel of Shadow stretching him open.

Feeling bold, Shadow adds a third finger, growling when Sonic takes that easily as well. There's no point in stretching him out any further, he'll be ready to take Shadow's cock.

Sonic must have the same idea, because he pushes at Shadow's shoulder and tells him, “Lay on your back.”

Shadow quickly squirms his way into position, having an idea of where this is going. When Sonic climbs over him, straddling him, Shadow loses his breath. Sonic rubs his ass on Shadow's dick, raising his hips up and down slowly. 

“You don't know how many times I've imagined this.” Sonic breathes out, voice hardly above a whisper. “You have no idea.”

“I think I do.” Shadow grabs Sonic's hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs and helping guide them. “I've needed you for ages now.”

“Oh yeah?” Sonic licks his lips. “We're both about to get what we need, then.”

He reaches down, lining up his hole with Shadow's length. Emerald meets crimson and the world comes to a halt. Shadow can feel every muscle in his body tense in anticipation. He isn't prepared when the head of his cock pushes past Sonic's pucker. 

Sonic lowers himself down slowly. Emerald eyes never leave Shadow's as they go half lidded, maw opening slightly. Shadow fights the urge to thrust his hips up. Sonic feels so hot and so wet, it's enough to make Shadow want to lose control. But he shows restraint. He must, because that's what a good alpha would do. 

“Finally,” Sonic hisses out when he's fully seated. He stays there, still for a moment with a whine. Sonic adjusts to Shadow's cock inside him rather quickly, as moments later he slowly raises his hips up and down, pace building until he's bouncing on Shadow's dick. It's wild and sloppy and everything Shadow wants and more. When Sonic runs his hands through his own quills with a smirk, Shadow loses it.

Shadow's grip on blue hips tighten, so much so that he may leave bruises. Sonic doesn't seem to mind. He's an absolute mess above Shadow, his whimpers and moans filling the space between them. Shadow can't get enough.

He thrusts his hips in time with Sonic's, groaning at the wet squelch that can be heard with each thrust. “God, you're so good for me.”

Sonic picks up his pace at that. “Yeah? How?”

So Sonic likes praise. Shadow can deliver on that. “Just look at you, you're perfect.”

“No I'm not.” Sonic gasps out. He leans forward and places his hands on either side of Shadow's head. The change in angle must do wonders, because Sonic's eyes roll back. Shadow brings up his hips harder, chasing that reaction. 

“You are.” Shadow kisses him, savoring the taste. “Look how well you take my cock.”

Sonic groans against his lips, eyes squeezed shut. In a flash Shadow flips them so Sonic is on his back once more. 

“Hey!” Sonic shouts. “No fair!”

“Don't act as if you aren't thrilled to be under me, hedgehog.” When Sonic doesn't answer Shadow grins in victory and immediately sets a pace that's even faster than the one Sonic had achieved, and in response he gets a moan of his name. “See? Such a good boy for me.”

Sonic bites his lips, eyes half lidded and dazed. He brings his hands to Shadow's back, clawing at it with blunt claws. He wraps his legs around Shadow's waist, allowing Shadow to get even deeper.

Shadow lets himself go, just a bit. He gives in to the primal urge to pound into Sonic's body with wild abandon. He adjusts his angle after some time, thrusting harder when Sonic's moans turn into screams. He's found Sonic's prostate and he abuses it relentlessly.

Shadow nibbles Sonic's ear before growling, “Fuck, you're gorgeous.”

Without warning Sonic cums between them, coating the fur of their bellies with cum. With a shudder Sonic's body clenches down tightly on Shadow's length and that's the final straw for him. He cums with a grunt, filling Sonic up. 

Sonic kisses him, tongue invading Shadow's mouth and making his head feel like cotton. When he pulls away there's a string of saliva and a devilish spark in emerald eyes. 

“Again.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, again.” Sonic pushes Shadow away so he can get up from underneath him and get on all fours. He arches his back, presenting his ass to Shadow. The submissive pose and the sight of Sonic's abused hole sends all of Shadow's blood straight to his dick once more. He is suddenly  _ very _ interested in seeing that hole drip cum.

“Think you can handle it, big guy?”

Shadow mounts him in an instant.

This time is rougher, wilder. Shadow pistons his dick in and out of Sonic's body, groaning at the feel of his balls slapping against Sonic's ass. Sonic moans and screams Shadow's name again and again. Shadow grabs at Sonic's head quills and  _ pulls _ , getting a stuttered 'yes' in return. 

Shadow growls, grabbing at blue hips and fucking Sonic's willing body as hard as he can. Sonic begs him for more, 'harder', 'deeper'. Shadow is more than happy to oblige. He's wound tight and ready to burst, but not until he gets Sonic to cum first.

“Mark me. Please!” Sonic shouts out.

Shadow groans. He didn't expect to be asked so soon but he doesn't mind. He can't wait to mark Sonic, to have the world know that such a beautiful creature is bound to him and him alone. The possessiveness Shadow feels hits him like a wave, and he wonders if this is what a true alpha feels when with their omega.

Without slowing down, Shadow moves Sonic's quills to reveal the back of his neck. He takes a second to admire it - it's smooth and untouched, ripe for the taking. Then he leans down and bites, hard enough to break the skin. Soon the metallic taste of blood rushes into Shadow's mouth.

Sonic yelps underneath him, his entire body growing stiff before relaxing. His second orgasn hits him harder than the first and his velvety walls squeeze down on Shadow impossibly tight. 

Shadow relaxes his jaw and pulls away, hips still moving. He fucks Sonic for a few moments more before he cums, groaning Sonic's name. He can feel his cum making Sonic's ass even slicker, and it nearly has him ready for a third round. 

He pulls out with a grunt, and Sonic collapses immediately after. With a groan Sonic rolls over, on his back and propped up by his elbows. 

“That hurt like a bitch. But, like, in a good way. If that makes sense?”

Shadow chuckles and lays down on his side beside Sonic. “I think I understand.”

He pulls Sonic close, kissing his temple before Sonic turns his face and their lips meet once more. 

“Let's get you cleaned up.”

“No,” Sonic whines, “lets just stay here like this.”

“No way.” Shadow gets up, his hips protesting as he does so. “Where are your towels?”

“In the closet by the kitchen,” Sonic pouts. 

Shadow grabs a towel from the closet and runs some hot water. After running it under, he brings the towel to Sonic and wipes him down, cleaning off his stomach and ass the best he can.

“My, what a gentleman,” Sonic coos. “Now are you gonna come here and cuddle me or what?”

Shadow chuckles, “Give me a minute, love.” The small smile Sonic gives him makes his heart flood with warmth.

Shadow wipes himself down and tosses the towel outside the nest. He crawls back into Sonic's nest and pulls his love close. Sonic purrs and snuggles into Shadow's chest fur. 

“This is perfect.” 

Shadow nods in agreement. Before long he feels Sonic's body relax as he drifts off into sleep. It's then that he lets himself drift off as well, curled around his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that... So let me know what you think! The next chapter is all about the dynamics and such, so more will be explained soon.
> 
> Stay safe out there and I hope you all are well!!!


End file.
